So Sexy
by jack's wasted life
Summary: It's a Trory! Rory gets stuck in a situation and Tristan is there to... help her. This is the last chapter (12), it is now complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for the notes. (Don't worry! I'll be back!)
1. Signals

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 1: Signals  
  
I can't believe I came to this party on a Saturday no less. If it weren't for Lane I wouldn't be here. Sometimes I think I'm too nice for my own good. Her begging tone was just too pathetic and me being the best friend that I am said okay.  
  
It's not fair. Not fair at all. Lane doesn't even go to Chilton and Henry is all over her. I've been going to Chilton for over a year now and I still don't have any friends there. Granted Paris doesn't hate me anymore. As much. But she still doesn't talk to me.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I love Lane and I'm so happy for her. It's just not fair. Well at least this will give me a chance to catch up on my reading.  
  
I sit down on an overstuffed flower print couch and take out my book. I'm about to begin reading and this guy walks up to me and starts unsuccessfully and rather immaturely hitting on me.  
  
"Hey what's up babe?"  
  
"Hi," I say casually and go back to my book. I'm hoping beyond hope he gets the clue that I'm trying to ignore him. He doesn't quite factor in the way I looked away and pretended he wasn't there.  
  
"Why are you reading at a party when you could be doing more entertaining things?"  
  
His little innuendo makes me want to gag. There's something about Chilton guys the way they pull signals out of the air. I'm sitting, trying to read and this guy somehow thinks I'm interested.  
  
"So... You wanna dance?" He tries again, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"No," I state firmly.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd been watching her since I got here. She seemed so out of place and she knew it. I could tell just by looking at her that she was uncomfortable. Her body was completely tense and she kept nervously biting her lip.  
  
A moment ago a guy had walked up to her. Roger I think his name was. The second he walked up to her, her body went frigid. It was sort of amusing watching her blatantly turn him down.  
  
Deciding I'd let it go long enough I strode over to where she sat. As I got there she stood to leave and unseemingly bumped into me.  
  
Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Hey Mary."  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. This guy was infuriating. Standing to leave I nearly fell over as a solid form stopped me from moving forward.  
  
An extremely confident voice said, "Hey Mary," and a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked up to see deep ocean blue eyes looking at me. Rolling my eyes I turned around.  
  
'Two aggravating guys in one night! Unbelievable.' With that thought I remembered the guy I'd just turned to face. He was now coming onto me more forcefully. I was blocked in.  
  
Maybe it was the foreign, green appetizer I'd had earlier or maybe I'm just my mother's daughter, but what I did next was unimaginable. Literally shocking.  
  
I just wanted that Roger guy to leave me alone, so I turned back around and sweetly said, "Hey Tristan." Then I passionately kissed him, weaving my hands though his hair for what seemed forever. When I finally broke away I was breathless. I turned once again to the guy I vaguely remember saying his name was Roger and said, "I'm sorry what were you saying?" I'd plastered an overly sweet smile on my face.  
  
The guy looked at Tristan, said, "Nothing," and left.  
  
"Thank you." I sighed deeply. "That guy just wouldn't leave me alone!"  
  
I looked up at Tristan with a grateful smile. His expression was one of total shock. He just stood there staring at me with his mouth in a big 'O'.  
  
"Ummm... yeah. Well thanks, I've got to go," I hurriedly said and rushed past him.  
  
I grabbed Lane and ran out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"...Oh my God Rory! I can't believe you did that. It's- it's just so unlike you," Lane said enthusiastically on the way home after I'd told her what had happened.  
  
"For the umpteenth time already... I KNOW!" Sometimes Lane is too enthusiastic. I continued more slowly, "It's just that I knew he was trying to help me out and... well, I couldn't stand that guy so I just took the offer from Tristan. It worked didn't it?"  
  
"You left a confused Tristan just standing there? Now you're really sending him mixed signals."  
  
"What? What signals, Lane?"  
  
"Come on Rory. You can't be that oblivious. I know you and your innocence is really sweet and I love you for it, but sometimes you can really be dense when it comes to guys."  
  
~*~  
  
That night I lay thinking about what Lane said. 'What was Lane talking about? Mixed signals? I don't send signals. Even if I did they wouldn't be pointed towards Tristan...' Groaning I roll over.  
  
'Lately, well for the past few hours all I can think about is Tristan. I try not to think about him and 'pop' he's made a sudden appearance in my mind. I think I'm beginning to hear the 'pop'... Ugh! What's wrong with me? Tristan is just- well he's Tristan. He's a pompous, egotistical, jackass. He'll probably just twist the situation and tell everyone he seduced me.'  
  
'Damn. Damn him. Damn him and all that he stands for. Damn his entire existence.'  
  
My voice penetrates through the silence of my overcrowded thoughts as I squeak, "Why me?"  
  
~*~  
  
That's all for now. I'm not very good at first person so I think I keep accidentally jumping from past tense to present tense. Sorry about that. I can't help it. If you'll just bear with me or try to help me that would be great. Tell me what you think of it. Should I continue? Also I don't really like the title... Any ideas? You might not get it yet but in the next chapter you'll see why it's called that. Well thanks- munkie  
  
P.S- My computer is horribly old so I don't have spell check... Sorry about that. 


	2. Gorgeous. Err... sexy. And hot.

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 2: Gorgeous. Err… sexy. And hot.  
  
Racing down the hallway to my locker I scan the area for him. 'He's awfully good at avoidance.' I finally catch a glimpse of him at the end of the hallway tongue-tied, literally, with the flavor of the week. My mind wanders to the two kisses we've shared, I unconsciously lick my lips.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion. I sincerely hope I'm not interrupting anything of importance, but Tristan we really need to talk."  
  
'His lips look so good all swollen and pouty. Ugh! Stop thinking like that. Rory pull yourself together!'  
  
He winks at the girl as she walks away slightly irritated.  
  
"So Mary to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"You've been avoiding me all week," I got straight to the point. My bluntness has him rubbing the back of his neck in guilt. "Don't deny it, I know it's true. Anyway I really wanted to say thank you for helping me out and not telling that guy the truth. I know you've probably told the whole school that I've like fallen for you and whatever but even if you did, which I really won't appreciate, I still wanted to thank you." I took a deep breath allowing air to my brain so it would function properly and get back on track. "Umm… I also wanted to apologize for doing what I did. It was out of line, but if you were me, which you're nowhere near being me, which isn't the point. Well if you were me and in the situation I was in you'd probably have done the same thing but since you're not me I don't know what you'd of done. So, umm… I'm babbling. I'll stop now."  
  
I dared to look up. While staring at my shoes was helpful, especially since I noticed how dirty they were, the charcoal black color wasn't doing it for me. Instead I looked upwards to meet two cobalt eyes-much prettier than black. A tiny smirk had made it's home on his lips. My face, already a rosy pink, flushed darker.  
  
The silence was making me uncomfortable so I sped up the process of me leaving. "Well that's all I had to say." I bit my lip and turned to walk away. Before I could he grabbed my arm.  
  
"I didn't." He spoke softly.  
  
I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Didn't what?"  
  
"Tell anyone. I understand your reasons. I just wanted you to know I didn't tell anyone."  
  
Tristan being so sincere caught me off guard. I couldn't think of anything to say. With my breath caught in my throat I barely choked out a 'thanks' before quickly walking down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" My mom bounced into my room and planted herself next to me on my bed.  
  
"You don't want to know." I let out a tired sigh.  
  
"You're kidding right? Me not wanting to know? Ha! Good one. So, really, what's up?"  
  
"I can't stop thinking about it mom! It's consuming my thoughts. I never thought a kiss could be that good. His lips are so soft and he's such a good kisser. Every time I'm around him I just want to ram him into the wall and kiss him senseless. That's not a normal feeling for me mom. What's wrong with me?" My rant left me gulping for air.  
  
"First of all, who did you kiss? And second, more importantly, why didn't I know about it?"  
  
"Tristan. I kissed Tristan. Oh and it was such a good kiss. No it was better than good. It was fabulous. Superb. Mind-blowing."  
  
"What? When did you kiss Evil Tristan? Why did you kiss Evil Tristan? What does Evil Tristan look like? Start with that one. He sounds hot." My mom was staring at me expectantly. I couldn't help it-I went off on another rant.  
  
I told her the story from beginning to end and then some. "Oh mom, he's so hot. He's got disheveled blonde hair and the most amazing, gorgeous blue eyes. He's got a swimmer's body and his skins all sun kissed. He's…he's just sexy. Yeah that's the best word to describe him. Sexy." I sighed and rolled over on my bed. 'Oh my God!' My eyes went all big as I realized what I'd said. "Mom! I just admitted my mortal enemy was gorgeous! What's wrong with me?" I covered my face with a pillow and groaned into it.  
  
"I believe the word you used was 'sexy.'" I gave her a menacing look. She shrugged and continued. "Don't worry about it! It's probably just hormones and with the way you described who wouldn't want to kiss him?" She was grinning wickedly. "Oh, I almost forgot. You also said he was hot!  
  
I threw a pillow at her as she left my room laughing. My mom is insane.  
  
~*~  
  
'It's been five days now. Almost six and here I am lying in bed thinking about it. And earlier I admitted to my mother that he's gorgeous. Err… sexy. And hot. What's wrong with me?  
  
'Go to sleep Rory. Just go to sleep.'  
  
~ "Hey baby." I smile as he comes up to me from behind and kisses my neck while wrapping his arms around me. I turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"Mmm… Nothing. What are you doing here? Where's your flavor of the week?" I smile impishly at him.  
  
"Ooh, ouch. Mary that was harsh. I don't know if I'll recover." His smirk makes an appearance on his perfectly tanned face.  
  
"Ah, come on. You know I love you."  
  
He looks at me for a while and then gets all serious. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Love me?"  
  
"Of course silly. How could I not?"  
  
Suddenly I'm enveloped in a giant hug. We stay like that for a moment and then he starts tickling me. Giggling I run away. He chases after me and tackles me. We're laughing uncontrollably. Then he bends down from his position above me and kisses me. We continue to kiss until this beeping noise cuts us short. I look down at my watch to see it's 6 o'clock. ~  
  
~*~  
  
Ok that's the second chapter. If you hadn't already figured out what the ~'s were for you'll find out in the next chapter. Tell me what you think of it. *_* munkie 


	3. E.T.

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 3: E.T.  
  
I rolled over and hit my alarm. 'Six o'clock already? And I was having such a good dream…  
  
'It was a dream! Oh my God! It was a dream. I'm dreaming about him now. Once again I ask, what's wrong with me?'  
  
I scrambled out of bed and towards the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ahh, Friday. I love Fridays. It's the last day before the weekend and then there are no social obligations. No making "appearances." I just tell my friends I've got a "family function." They nod knowingly and leave me alone. Then I have the weekends free to do what I want…  
  
'And what I don't want. But I know I won't be able to stop thinking about her. She consumes my every thought.  
  
'There's just something about Rory Gilmore. I don't know what it is. Whoa! Was that a "There's Something About Mary" moment? Weird.'  
  
I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom. Grabbing a towel I hung it on the towel rail. Then turning on the hot water I got undressed and into the shower. I couldn't help myself-I started singing.  
  
"There's just something about Mary, they don't know…" Now that I think about it I like the "Buttercup Baby" song more than this one.  
  
~*~  
  
Today passed quickly and thankfully it was also uneventful. I avoided Tristan at all costs. Every time I saw him I thought about the dream. It was enough to make me blush and distance myself from him.  
  
I did pass him once though and I could have sworn I heard him humming 'There's just something about Mary…' I added the incident to my long list of weird Tristan behavior.  
  
'Tristan's so confusing,' was my last thought on the subject as I got off the bus.  
  
I made my way to Luke's and sat down on a stool. "Luke. Coffee." Then as an afterthought I added, "Please." All he did was glare and set a cup in front of me. Then my mom burst through the door rambling about how her precious Fridays are gone.  
  
"Oh glorious Fridays lost to the clutches of my evil mother. Surviving such a cruel and treacherous loss deserves coffee, don't you think?" My mother looked pointedly at Luke as she sat down.  
  
Luke gruffly said, "No," then turned and walked away.  
  
"How unfair! He didn't even let me state my case. I had a good argument and he just walks away. No argument. No nothing. You can't just leave a poor girl hanging!"  
  
I laughed and taunted her with my now half full cup of coffee. "Mmm… Good coffee." I took a long drink while smiling. "So how was your day?"  
  
She frowned but started to talk. "Horrible. Sookie broke 12 plates! Twelve! Then she dropped a box of eggs into the cake batter, which we had to remake, which resulted in an angry mob of customers. As if that wasn't enough she also broke her left arm falling over someone who was leaning over to get something behind her. And to top it all off Michel would not stop arguing with Sookie about how much salt goes into some kind of cookie. Michel wouldn't go away! He was even more annoying than usual! Now don't you think I deserve coffee?"  
  
I offered her my cup and she took it greedily.  
  
"There's nothing in this! You evil child! I didn't raise you to be cruel to me!"  
  
"But you did raise me to never waste or give away coffee." She scowled at my triumphant smile.  
  
Not when it involves your desperate mother, but…" She broke off and looked away.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I guess you have problems of your own."  
  
"What? I don't have problems."  
  
"Isn't there a certain blonde Adonis you can't stop thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, those problems."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you don't want people to know about these problems."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"You somehow got coffee and I think you should get some more and give it to me."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"What do you mean 'or what'? Have you not been listening to this conversation? If you don't get me some coffee I'm going to tell E.T. you like him!"  
  
"E.T.? Mom you know I never thought of E.T. like that. If I remember correctly that was you."  
  
"Why do you have to remember everything? And E.T. is Evil Tristan! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"  
  
"Since when have you started calling him E.T.?"  
  
"Since I've been coffee deprived, now get me coffee!"  
  
I smiled and got her some coffee from Luke. He grunted when I gave it to her and walked away. I guess I spaced out because when I turned back to my mom she was talking to me.  
  
"So you ready for the grandparents tonight?"  
  
"I think you should be asking yourself that."  
  
~*~  
  
I was lying in my bed trying to get away from the guests downstairs when this great idea just came to me. I picked up the phone and dialed Rory's number. Someone out of breath answered after about seven rings.  
  
"Speak," a female voice said.  
  
"Hi. This is Tristan Dugrey. Is Rory there?"  
  
"E.T.? Why are you calling?" I was about to answer her but she cut me off, yelling, "Rory! E.T.'s on the phone!" A moment later Rory came on.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Hey. Who was that and why'd she call me E.T.?"  
  
"Oh. You didn't know? You're an extra terrestrial."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
"I thought so. So why are you calling me?"  
  
"Well you owe me a favor and I kind of need one."  
  
"I don't owe you any favors."  
  
"Excuse me? Who did you use as a scapegoat?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Okay, so what do you want?"  
  
"Well, you see my parents are kind of having a party right now and I don't want to stay but I don't have anywhere to go. So, if I tell them I have a project I have to work on with a partner I can leave to go work on it."  
  
"And where do I fit into all this?"  
  
"Can I come over and stay at your house for the night?"  
  
"What! No! Y-you can't. Besides I'm not going to be here. I have to go to my grandparent's house for dinner."  
  
"Come on Rory. You owe me. I can go with you. It will be easier too because I live like five minutes away from your grandparents. Please?"  
  
"Fine. I'll call my grandma and tell her we're having a guest. Meet us at seven. You know where it is."  
  
There was a click and then the dial tone. I smiled and tossed the phone over my head.  
  
~*~  
  
This is kind of just a chapter filler. I'm working on some sort of plot. I'm basically just writing this cuz I have nothing else to do. Lol. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks. *_* munkie 


	4. Philosophical Fighting Clubs and Munchie...

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 4: Philosophical Fighting Clubs and Munchies  
  
"You invited who?" My mom screeched and the car swerved. I grabbed the wheel and put us back in the right lane.  
  
"Mom! Be careful! You almost got us killed."  
  
"E.T.? You invited E.T.? Why on earth would you do such a thing?"  
  
"I owed him a favor." I paused and glanced out the window. In a rush I continued, "Did-I-also-mention-he's-staying-the-night?"  
  
"What! You didn't run that by me? What if I have a problem with that?"  
  
"Umm… Deal with it?"  
  
"Oh! You did not just say that to me! Now, just because of that I'm going to let you suffer!" She smirked and I shuddered.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Shudder. You shuddered."  
  
"You smirked."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Tristan does that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I had a dream-" Before I could finish my mom cut me off.  
  
"Ooh. A dream. Do tell."  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"Not like what? I didn't say anything."  
  
"I know what you were thinking."  
  
"What? What was I thinking?"  
  
"Don't even try to play innocent. I know how your dirty, little mind works."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me about the dream or not?"  
  
"It was really sweet but so confusing. He kissed me, I told him I loved him, he tickled me, we kissed some more and I woke up."  
  
"Wait. Back up. Rewind. You told him you loved him?"  
  
"Yeah. It was weird. We were joking and kissing and I said I loved him in a teasing way and he got all serious and asked me if I did love him and I said… ''Course silly.'"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No! I'm 17. I don't know what love is!"  
  
"Doesn't mean you can't love somebody."  
  
"I'm not in love with him. I don't love him. In any way. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." There was a moment of silence but she had to break it by adding one more thing. "Not yet anyways."  
  
She parked and climbed out of the car. I ran after her but couldn't say anything. Grandma opened the door and let us in. We settled into the sitting room.  
  
"Where's your guest?"  
  
"Oh. He'll be here in a bit Grandma."  
  
"He?" The simple word had piqued her interest.  
  
"Yes. Tristan Dugrey. I believe you've met him before."  
  
"Did you say Dugrey?"  
  
"Yes. I think Grandpa does business with Tristan's grandfather." I smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
~*~  
  
I pulled up to the elder Gilmore's house, took a quick glance in the mirror, then got out and rang the doorbell. An older woman I recognized as Emily Gilmore opened the door. My charming smile was already firmly in place. I opened my mouth to say 'hello' but she ushered me inside.  
  
"You must be Tristan. I know your grandfather, Janlen. He's a darling man. Rory's just through that door." Her finger was pointing to the left so I followed it.  
  
Sure enough, there was Rory. 'As gorgeous as usual,' I inwardly groaned.  
  
Her grandfather, Richard, stood up and shook my hand. "Still a strong grip I see."  
  
I smiled at him and said, "Yes sir."  
  
Someone, who undoubtedly had to be Rory's mom, stood up and hugged me. She was hastily whispering in my ear, "Behave yourself. If you do anything to hurt my daughter I'll cut off your head and mount it on a stick to put in the front yard as a warning for all future interests of Rory's." She stepped back and smirked.  
  
I like her already.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner was going fine. Grandma seemed to really like Tristan, but I couldn't help but think it was partially due to the fact that he's a Dugrey. She kept asking him about school; what were his favorite subjects and such. I wasn't really paying attention, trying to avoid my mother's gaze. Then one question threw me into the conversation.  
  
"So Tristan, where do you want to attend college?" Her voice was genuinely sweet.  
  
"Harvard ma'am."  
  
"Is that right? Rory's going to go there." She turned to me and said, "Aren't you dear?"  
  
"Uh… What?" I bit my lip and looked away from my mother.  
  
"You want to go to Harvard?" Grandma was smiling but you could tell she was irritated.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, Harvard. Definitely." I chanced a look at mom. She was barely containing her laughter.  
  
"Rory, you're acting as if you've never had a conversation in your life. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Oh no!" My mom broke in overdramatically. "Rory! You're not feeling well? We better get you home!"  
  
I gave her a sly look and followed a long.  
  
"I am feeling kind of queasy. I'm sure I'll be fine once I get some rest." I stood up and pretended to be light headed. Tristan just looked on with amusement.  
  
"We really should get you home." My mom's voice dripped with concern. "We'll see you next Friday mom."  
  
"Oh. All right. Call me when she's feeling better." Grandma looked slightly upset. I was starting to feel guilty so I rushed past her and grabbed my coat.  
  
"Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa."  
  
Tristan spoke up them, "It was lovely meeting you Emily." Then he gave her a dashing smile, kissed her hand, got his coat and headed outside. I thought I was going to gag.  
  
Mom ran out after us saying goodbye over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay. E.T. just follow our car and you'll be fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Rory! You're the best excuse! I mean that in the most loving way." My mom was still going on about how easy that dinner was to get out of and why they all couldn't be like that. Sometimes she drives me crazy.  
  
"We can't do that often or Grandma will get suspicious," I pointed out.  
  
"Bummer. Ooh, look here comes E.T. He's such a suck up. Grrr…"  
  
I looked out our open door and saw him getting out of his car. He walked quickly and confidently. He looked good. Real good. In a nice suit that was molded to fit his body perfectly and his hair all just-rolled-out-of-bed messy. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder that I assume is filled with clothing.  
  
'Yum.' I noticeably licked my lips then scolded myself for doing so.  
  
"Hey?" I looked up to see Tristan standing directly in front of me. 'How long had he been there?'  
  
"Oh. Hey. So you get the couch tonight but we're going to go get movies and have a movie marathon. So there might not be much sleeping on the couch."  
  
"No problemo. So what are we watching?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking 'The Princess Bride.' 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' is always a favorite. We'll decide when we get there."  
  
"Umm… Okay." He started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.  
  
'I love his body… What! I didn't just think that. Okay… Focus Rory. He's talking.'  
  
"Yeah… So I'm going to change. Where can I do that?"  
  
"Just down the hall to the left." I showed him then ran into my room.  
  
'Oh God… I've got to stop thinking of him like that.' I took a deep breath and changed clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
"You've never seen 'Fight Club'? Are you serious? It's quite possibly one of the greatest movies ever made! Plus, Brad Pitt and Edward Norton are great actors." I watched her think it over.  
  
"Hmm… Mom would like Brad Pitt and Edward Norton… I need a little more than that… What else does it have?"  
  
I was ready for her. "It's philosophical. You like smart stuff that makes you think, right?" She looked at me quizzically. I could see doubt in her eye.  
  
"How is a movie called, 'Fight Club', philosophical?"  
  
"Well Edward Norton plays this guy who's always thinking about life and one of the best quotes of the movie is: 'If I woke up in a different place, in a different time, could I be a different person?' Now tell me that isn't philosophical."  
  
"Fine. We'll get it, but we're also getting 'Willy Wonka'!" She said triumphantly.  
  
As we were paying Lorelei came in carrying four bags. "I've got the munchies," she said.  
  
"Really Lorelei? I didn't know you smoked. I think you're setting a bad example for Rory," I smirked at her. (Someone had to say it, I just spoke up first.)  
  
"Noooooo E.T." She dragged out the words as if talking to a child. "I've got the junk food. You know? To munch on? Because they're munchable. Which in conclusion makes them munchies. Now what movies did you get?" We started to head back to their house.  
  
I had to hand it to Lorelei. She was quick witted. Now I know where Rory gets it from.  
  
"Well we got 'Willy Wonka.'"  
  
"A classic."  
  
"Of course."  
  
I listened in amusement. They're lively banter was highly entertaining.  
  
"We also got some movie that Tristan wanted. Supposively it's philosophical. Which is unlikely because Tristan isn't one for smarts but it's ok because Brad Pitt and Edward Norton are in it."  
  
"Ooh. Yummy. So what's this Plato-like movie called?"  
  
"It's not Plato-like. It just ponders the meaning of life," I said.  
  
"Still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"I think he said it was called 'Fighting Clubs'?"  
  
"No. 'Fight Club.' Believe me, you'll enjoy it."  
  
"Well obviously! Droolsville here we come!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay. I sat through 'Willy Wonka' and those creepy Oompa Loompas and I didn't complain once. You can't sit here and tell me you didn't like 'Fight Club.'"  
  
"I'm not saying that. It was good. It just made me sad. Why did Bob have to die? He was a good guy. So what if he had breasts!"  
  
"Rory… Rory… Rory." He was smiling at me again. He does that a lot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are truly the most unique person I've ever met."  
  
This time I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Well kiddies there's a wedding at the inn tomorrow so I'm off to bed." My mom got up and headed upstairs. "Night munchkins," she said while yawning.  
  
"Night mom." I turned to Tristan and spoke softly, "I'm going to go to bed now too. You know where the bathroom and the kitchen are. If you need anything else you know where to find me."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Rory."  
  
I don't know why but I hugged him. I guess it was an impulse. When I pulled away my cheeks were flushed.  
  
After I was safely in my room I began to breathe again.  
  
'Why did I do that? Mmm… Tristan's in my living room. Sleeping there. Tristan's sleeping in my living room. A half clad Tristan… Oh god!'  
  
~*~  
  
I must mention that 'Fight Club' happens to be one of my most favorite movies. I can't believe how long this is! And it still doesn't have much of a plot. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something in before you all killed me. I'll write more (hopefully with some plot!). Oh and before I forget- Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea. Well thanks for reading…  
  
-munkie 


	5. Your Kissing Pleasure

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 5: Your Kissing Pleasure  
  
I awoke in the early hours of morning to the sound of feet coming toward me. Sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. A quiet voice came from an unknown direction.  
  
"Tristan? Oh, good you're up."  
  
"Yeah. No thanks to you," I smiled.  
  
"I just… We need to talk." She looked confused as I smirked at her hesitation. I couldn't help it; it's a reflex.  
  
"Okay, talk."  
  
"Umm… Okay, so recently I've been-well I've been having these weird feelings and thoughts."  
  
"Uh huh. What kind of feelings and thoughts?"  
  
"I don't know. Just feelings and thoughts. All I know is that they're not normal."  
  
"Umm… Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
There was a long pause in which she just stared at me. She looked as if she were trying to make up her mind about something. I couldn't quite figure out her expression. Was she sad? Angry? Happy? I was contemplating this when out of nowhere she leaned down and kissed me. She'd done it again! I was speechless. What was I supposed to say anyway? I glanced up at her and the same confused expression was on her face.  
  
"Hmm… I think that worked."  
  
I finally found my voice. "What worked for what?"  
  
"Kissing you. I needed to get it out of my system. I think it worked."  
  
"When did you have it in your system?" I was slowly starting to function again.  
  
"Oh." She looked surprised that I'd asked that. "Uh… Just since the last time." Then she turned quickly and left mumbling something about how it had definitely worked.  
  
I fell asleep again with a smile on my face.  
  
~*~  
  
It's 7 o'clock and I'm already up! It's too early to be up now. I couldn't sleep all night and now the coffee wasn't dripping fast enough. "You evil machine! Go faster!" I was so desperate I was talking to it.  
  
I was going over my insanity in my head when someone came up behind me, turned me around and kissed me. It was a slow and tender kiss. As I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. I let out an angry whimper.  
  
"Hey!" I couldn't think of anything witty to say and that's what I came up with! 'You can really tell I haven't had any coffee yet.'  
  
"What? You're allowed to use me for your kissing pleasure but I can't use you?" His smirk was mocking me.  
  
"That's right." 'Nice come back Rory.'  
  
"And you don't find anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Grr…" All I could do was glare at him. 'Damn him and that smirk! Two could play his game.' "You know this means war?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe that bastard did that!"  
  
"Calm down Rory. I'm beginning to think there's something going on between you and Tristan." Lane's amused voice said over the phone.  
  
"I'm just so angry! He makes me so frustrated." I paused. "Wait. What did you say?"  
  
"Calm down Rory?" She was laughing.  
  
"No. After that."  
  
"That I think there's something going on between you and Tristan?" I could hear the mocking in her voice.  
  
"There's nothing going on between Tristan and I." I made sure my voice was firm. 'How could she think such a ridiculous thing?'  
  
"Well you two keep having these incidents where you kiss. Obviously there's something there."  
  
"You're crazy Lane. I just needed to get it out of my system. It was all I could think about. I'm over it now. And he, well, he was just mocking me."  
  
"There is something between you two. Everyone knows it. I think Tristan even knows it. You're just in denial Rory. Just admit you want him and it will be better."  
  
"It's just my damn hormones. Nothing else. Besides I know it's going to get better. I have a plan."  
  
"Whatever Rory." Her tone of voice said she didn't agree but that's okay.  
  
'Tristan you better watch out. Rory Gilmore just went into war mode.' 


	6. Mind-numbing Kisses and Phone Calls

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 6: Mind-numbing Kisses and Phone Calls  
  
I am standing in the entranceway of Chilton talking with some friends. While my body is here my mind is not. My friends are talking about some wild party they went to over the weekend. I'm not even listening but I'm saying exactly what they want to hear. I guess that comes with putting up this act for so many years.  
  
All I can think about is Rory. Her hair, her smile, her coffee addiction, everything about her is wonderful. I notice her coming down the hall out of the corner of my eye. I pretend I don't know she's there as she heads straight for me.  
  
'Why is she looking at me like that? Did I do something funny I didn't know about?'  
  
Out of nowhere she has me pinned against the lockers behind me. She's kissing me senseless. With one last kiss she licks my lips and pulls back to whisper in my ear, "The war has just begun."  
  
I'm paralyzed as I stare after her. That's when I recall her words: You know this means war?  
  
'So that's what she meant. Damn! When did she get so aggressive?'  
  
I'm shaken out of my reverie by sounds of laughter. Looking over to my friends I see them cracking up.  
  
"Dude, you should see your expression right now! I've never seen a girl get to you like that before. Looks like you're in trouble," John said in between fits of giggles.  
  
"Dude, shut up," I said angrily as I walked away.  
  
'Rory Gilmore is such an enigma! She's always running hot and cold. One minute she's angry with me or blushing furiously at one of my comments and the next she's kissing me and giving me a smirk of her own. Where'd the quiet Rory go? God! This is so confusing. One things for sure though, she's going to pay for that.  
  
1 'Not that I didn't enjoy it…'  
  
~*~  
  
The school is buzzing with the news that I kissed Tristan. All the sudden people are coming up to me in the halls. It's really weird. The best part is knowing I broke part of the wall Tristan has up. I caught him off guard and left him quivering in my wake. I sure showed him!  
  
It's only second period and today has been one of the best days since I've been at Chilton. Now all I have to do is ace this test in Chem. And the rest of the day should be a cinch. I grinned as I started heading to Chem.  
  
I was about to turn into the classroom when I was side stepped by someone and swept into two muscular arms. Tristan was holding me and smirking. He bent his head down and kissed me. I couldn't move. I willed my feet to move away but they were cemented to the floor. The kiss was over almost as soon as it started. Tristan's smirk was still in place as he left down the hall.  
  
I took my test on autopilot. All I could think about were his soft, luscious lips on mine. I don't even know what I wrote!  
  
'Grr… He did that on purpose! He knew I had a test right then. If I don't get an 'A' on that test I will kill him. That crafty bastard. He's going to regret that…'  
  
~*~  
  
I spent the rest of the day looking for him. When he wanted to he really knew how to disappear. Finally I found him leering at a girl. The girl was giggling. I felt a surge of anger course through me, but I didn't want to contemplate it. I had business to do.  
  
He was leaning towards the girl when I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked startled as I turned him around and kissed him. I put all the feelings I was having into that kiss then broke away from him. As I backed away I softly whispered, "She's going to love that."  
  
I left him there looking utterly confused. Then the girl he'd been talking to told him what a wonderful display of affection that was. Her voice was dripping with disdain. He glanced at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She huffed angrily and left him standing there.  
  
My emotions were on over drive. 'I loved seeing him get blown off but why did I feel like going and kissing him again? The expression on his face was- loving? What did that mean?  
  
2 'Ugh! I don't want to think about this!'  
  
~*~  
  
I scrambled for the phone. When I finally found it I let our a breathy, "Hello?"  
  
"You have got to stop doing that."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Do you know how many girls I'm going to have to make out with now to restore my reputation?"  
  
"I'm sure it's just going to be horrible for you."  
  
"Indeed it will. You've completely ruined me."  
  
"Please. Girls will still be lined up for you to grace them with your presence. What are you so worried about?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what the hell did you mean?"  
  
"Rory… I got to go."  
  
"Wait-" Click. Damn him. I throw the phone across the room only to rush to find it again.  
  
"Did you forget something or does my voice soothe you or something?"  
  
What are you talking about?" Paris' voice came over the phone.  
  
"Oh-oh I thought you were someone else. Why are you calling?"  
  
"Why were you kissing Tristan?"  
  
"Oh… Um…"  
  
"You like him don't you? You just can't give me a break can you? Why can't he look at me the way he looks at you?"  
  
"No Paris. No. I don't like him. That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Then why were you kissing him?"  
  
"You've got a good point, but I can explain." I paused to gather my thoughts. "Um… You see… Well… He-he deserved it." Wait. Oops.  
  
"What do you mean he deserved it?" she snapped.  
  
"That didn't come out right… Well, he really did deserve it. He was over here and-"  
  
She cut me off. "When was he at your house?"  
  
"Oh. Um… Paris I have to go." This time it was me hanging up. Paris just doesn't stop.  
  
I sighed and headed out to meet mom at Luke's.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I finally figured out what I'm going to do with this story. It has a plot! Well you probably can't tell yet but it will have plot! Okay I have to go now. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it! Thanks. 


	7. He is Tristan's best friend. No - It's i...

"So Sexy" by munkie  
  
Chapter 7: He is Tristan's best friend. No – It's impossible!  
  
The next day when I got to school I found Tristan leaning against my locker. He looked up as I approached. A slow smirk spread across his face. "Hey."  
  
"Um, hi." My voice was timid. 'How was I supposed to talk to him after yesterday?'  
  
"I'm just here to inform you that this isn't over. You better watch your back, because this war has just become personal." His smirk was firmly in place, taunting me.  
  
"Oh I'm ready and I think you better watch out." I gave him a smirk of my own.  
  
He shook his head and walked away. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore then fell against my locker. 'That boy is infuriating…'  
  
There was a loud banging noise next to me. I lifted my head to see Paris glaring straight at me. "Hello Paris. Is there's something I can do for you?"  
  
"You hung up on me yesterday."  
  
"That I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had to be some where."  
  
"I think you're just trying to avoid my questions."  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Tell me. What's going on with you and Tristan? Why do you continue to kiss him? Hmm…? Answer me damn it!"  
  
"Paris get a life and stay out of mine!" I turned and stalked away not even bothering to get the book I need for second period. I'd just have to make a quick stop between periods…  
  
~*~  
  
When I walked into class he was already there. I had to walk past him to get to my seat. I squared my shoulders and started to quickly walk past but as I was going past him I dropped a paper. He bent down and picked it up for me and on his way up he ran his hand tantalizingly up my leg. I shivered. When he handed me my paper I whispered, "Thanks," and ran past him to my seat. When I looked back he was smirking. 'Grr… He's going to pay for that."  
  
I stood up and walked to the back of the room to sharpen my pencil. On my way back I "accidentally" dropped it right in front of him. I bent down and making sure he was looking, picked it up. I could hear him groan and I smiled giddily. 'Taunt for a taunt.'  
  
The rest of the class went by uneventfully. All I did was take notes… Then as I was leaving Tristan came up behind and put his arms on my waist, bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "You're getting better. I didn't know you had it in you." His voice was husky and I felt my knees start to go weak. Being in such close proximity to him was really affecting me.  
  
The moment I felt my knees buckle was the moment he decided to let go. I almost fell but I caught myself before I hit the ground. 'Damn him! It's not fair, he's been playing this game a lot longer then I have!'  
  
~*~  
  
I had her exactly where I wanted her. No one could beat me at my own game. If she ever realized the power she had over me then it would be a different matter, but as long as she's as naïve as she is… well I am going to win.  
  
I left her quaking in my wake. I saw the glaze look in her eyes and the way she almost fell. She was giving in. This is going to be too easy.  
  
Or so I thought…  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch I couldn't find her. My eyes probed the room but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I sighed and focused on my lunch and my friends talking mindlessly around me. Big mistake…  
  
When I finally did look up it was just in time to see her waltzing into the cafeteria. Something had change, it wasn't just her demeanor, there was something else. Her attitude was different. I lost myself in a reverie of curves, smirks and twinkling eyes.  
  
I came back to reality when I felt a lightweight settling on my lap. I looked up to see her smiling down at me. Her voice was seductive and taunting and she said, "Hey. Miss me?"  
  
This time I groaned aloud. All conversation at my table had ceased. My friends were staring intently at me. I could tell they were trying to hold in their comments. "Sure. Why not?" I mumbled almost incoherently.  
  
She leaned down, moving her butt in the process, and nipped at my ear antagonizingly. Then she whispered, "You know you miss." Twisting her head she came in contact with my lips, kissing me deeply. Again, she did that thing with her tongue where she licks my lower lip after she's done kissing me before bouncing off in the other direction.  
  
I stared after until I couldn't see her anymore. When I turned back I was suddenly aware of all the laughter going on at my table. My friends were laughing hysterically and throwing comments around. I caught a few of them as I stood up to leave. They were something like, "Dugrey's got it bad," "that Gilmore chick really knows how to mess a guy up," and someone saying in a confused voice, "since when have they been going out?" I heard someone smack him and continue laughing.  
  
I was almost out of the door when my friend, John, came up and grabbed my arm. He was trying to talk to me through fits of laughter. "Man… Y-… Oh, man… You HAVE GOT to do something about that girl!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And what do you propose that I do?"  
  
"I don't know man but you've got to do SOMETHING. She's OBVIOUSLY got a thing for you."  
  
"No, she doesn't. She's trying to prove to me that she can beat me at my own game and frankly, I'm started to believe she can. God! She's driving me insane! Never in my life has a girl gotten to me so badly!" I whispered harshly.  
  
"Exactly why you should go do something about it!" He said then turned and left.  
  
I huffed and walked away. 'Sometimes John is a major pain in the ass…'  
  
~*~  
  
'I can't believe I did that! It's like… I become more aggressive and assertive around him! Oh my God! I feel so alive. Wait – Why do I feel like that?  
  
'Oh God! Why does everything I do have to turn into something that's questionable and throws me off track? It's not supposed to be like that! I'm supposed to feel good for out-witting him! Grr… I blame this on him! Damn him!'  
  
But that's not all I had to worry about…  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. In the cafeteria. With Tristan. Kissing him!"  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah, that!"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"It sure didn't seem like NOTHING!"  
  
"It was NOTHING, Paris. Please leave me alone. I need to think right now."  
  
"What? Think about your feelings for Tristan?"  
  
"I don't have feelings for Tristan!"  
  
"That's what you always say. You're just in denial."  
  
"Why do you continue to think that if it bothers you so much?"  
  
"I – I – Shut up!" Paris turned and left me there. I smiled in triumph. I'd actually stumped Paris Gellar!"  
  
I turned back to my locker and took out the books I needed when a hand came down and rested on Paris' locker. I looked over to see a smiling guy. I raised my eyebrow at him. He stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm John. Tristan's best friend."  
  
"Oh." I shook his hand. "Rory."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"Oh." I scrunched up my eyebrow in confusion. "How? I've been going to this school for two years now and nobody knows who I am…"  
  
"Believe me, a lot more people know who you are than you think they do."  
  
"Oh. Kay."  
  
"Well it just so happens there is a reason for my visit."  
  
"Okay. Spill."  
  
"Well you see, as I am Tristan's friend, it's my duty to correct his errors and tell him to stop being such an ass and get over himself."  
  
"Um, okay. I'm not following."  
  
"Tristan is head over heels in love with you!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Okay, so maybe he isn't IN LOVE with you, after all he is only 17, but he certainly is IN LIKE with you."  
  
"What! Since when? What! How did this happen? You're confusing me! Please help out here and explain." I was baffled. 'How could Tristan like me? It had always been a game to him.'  
  
"It's simple really. Boy is the king of his school. New Girl shows up. Boy falls in love with Girl. Throws his world out of control. Girl doesn't realize Boy's in love with her. And of course we can't forget the angry blonde who's jealous," he said while glancing in the direction Paris had just left. Then he looked back at me and commented, "You really can't be THAT oblivious?"  
  
"I am! I am!"  
  
He smirked and I blinked. His smirk was almost the twin of Tristan's.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I told you, I'm Tristan's best friend and I'm fixing his mistakes."  
  
"But – Uh – You've got to excuse me. This is all coming as a complete shock!"  
  
"It shouldn't be. It's so obvious! Have you seen the way he looks at you?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. 'What was I supposed to say anyways? How could Tristan like me? No. This was impossible.' I looked back over at John. 'Damn that stupid smirk.'  
  
"Just think about what I said. Okay? He's really not a bad guy. He's just always wearing this façade because he doesn't know any better. Give him a chance." With that said he turned and left. All I could do was stare after him.  
  
'This could NOT be happening.'  
  
~*~  
  
Okay… So I know I've like abandoned this story, but I have a good excuse! I was really, extremely sick and then I just got all this inspiration for another story I'm writing. You should check it out. It's called, "Shadowed Perfection." I think it's getting really good. However that's my opinion and I AM the author so you shouldn't really believe me. Okay so whatever. Remember to review. And I really am sorry about not updating. I'm working on the eighth chapter now. 


	8. "Fabulous Kisser"

"So Sexy" by munkie

Chapter 8: "Fabulous Kisser"

Okay, so now I have a plan. She is not getting away from me this time. It's after school and I'm going to get her. 'Rory Gilmore, you better watch out. Tristan just got a brilliant idea.'

I walked outside and waited for her to come. When she finally did her head was bent and she looked lost in thought. 'Perfect,' I thought. 'Now she won't know I'm coming.'

I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She stiffened and I felt her stomach suck in, her breathing be coming sharp. I bent my head and whispered in her ear, "Has anyone ever told you that you look so sexy when you're thinking." That's when she did something I didn't expect.

She turned her head slowly and caught my lips in a slow, sensuous kiss. I moaned into her lips and she turned fully into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. As the kiss started to deepen she pulled back and looked me in the eye for a brief second. Then she turned and ran onto her bus. Before she got on she turned back and looked at me. I could see tears welling in her eyes.

'What the hell just happened here?' I thought. My mind was in a daze and I couldn't do anything but stare at the spot she had just occupied. I did something I'd been doing a lot lately; I groaned.

~*~

The tears started to pour down my face as I sat in my seat. 'How could he like me? Why had I done that?' My mind was a blur of "what's", "why's" and "how's". Everything was just so confusing. Everything was happening too fast. I couldn't handle all of this at once.

I felt my head fall against the window. I moaned as I remember the kiss. His lips felt _so_ good on mine. And he was just _so sexy!_ 'Wait. Wasn't that what he just said about me? Ugh! There's something wrong with me!'

My tears continued to fall all the way to Luke's. When I got inside my mom was already there, pestering Luke. I ran up behind her and threw my arms around her, crying into her back. She turned without saying a word and just held me. Luke saw me and set down two cups of coffee without any argument. My mom turned quickly, picked them up, threw down some money and led me outside. We walked home together in silence, with me crying and my mom sipping her coffee. It was odd that she hadn't attacked me with questions yet but I wasn't about to object.

When we got inside she took my bag and sat me down on the couch. I put my head in my hands and continued to bawl my eyes out. It felt so good just to cry. When my mom came back she handed sat down with a bowl of popcorn and handed me my coffee. I took it greedily and drank it all in own gulp. It burned my throat but it was soothing. When I'd finished my mom finally spoke up.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I could tell she wasn't going to push me. She was going to gradually persuade it out of me and I loved her for it.

"My world has turned upside down and my plan is getting ruined! Why did John have to tell me?" I sobbed in her shoulder.

"Okay, honey I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to explain to Mama."

I looked up at her smiling face and I had to tell her. My mom always helps, anyways.

"Well, I had this plan to get back at Tristan," I started timidly. "And well today it sort of back fired, but not really because… I don't know. It's just all so confusing!"

"What was the plan?"

"Well my plan was to make him pay by taunting him. So yesterday I started randomly kissing him in the halls when I knew it would be the worst time for me to kiss him. But then he started to do it to me. So today I was going to kick it up a notch and I started to but his best friend told me some disturbing and horrifying news," I sort of mumbled with hand gestures here and there.

"Uh huh. What did he tell you?"

"Tristan-likes-me-a-lot-and-I-didn't-know-that-and-John-told-me-and-it-got-me-all-flustered! What am I supposed to do?"

"Hold on there girlie. What did you say? Repeat it to me, only slower this time."

"Ugh! John, Tristan's best friend, told me today after I'd played with Tristan's emotions that Tristan has a thing for me!"

"Uh huh… Go on."

"Why is this not coming as a surprise to you?"

"Well it _was_ kind of obvious. Especially they way you explained him. It was actually _extremely_ obvious. You're just my oblivious daughter, but that's okay because I love you anyways."

"Ugh! You knew! And you didn't tell me?" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Well, no."

"That's what I thought."

"But I have to believe John don't I? I mean he is his best friend."

"Yeah, I think you're going to have to believe him."

"But I don't want to. I liked the game we were playing. I liked the tentative friendship we were forming. I liked the way things were!"

"Well why can't they stay that way?"

"Of course they can't stay the same! It's different now! I don't know how to act around him!"

"Wait my brain just processed what you said a bit ago."

"What did I say?"

"You like the game you're playing with him? Is this the same game you were just telling me about where you kiss him a lot?"

"Maybe… What's your point?"

"You like kissing him?"

"I – I – No! I don't know."

"Uh huh. I think you like kissing him."

"So? He just happens to be a fabulous kisser!"

"Oh? So now he's a "fabulous kisser"?"

"Yes! Okay? What do you want from me?"

"I'm just saying it's interesting is all."

"Why? Why is it interesting?"

"It just is." She took a moment contemplate over something then she continued more hesitantly, "How do you feel about Tristan?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it's all just confusing!"

"Mhmm… I see."

"What do you see?"

"I see that you like Tristan."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's obvious really. He confuses you and you're having conflicting feelings towards him. Plus you think he's a "fabulous kisser"."

"True… And he is _extremely_ sexy."

"Interesting… Oh I almost forgot! You never told me why you were crying!"

"Oh. That. Well, after John told me Tristan didn't know that John had told me and he thought we were still playing the game and he was going to kiss me but I switched it on him and kissed him instead but then I ran away crying. Oh, that kiss was so good."

"Hmm… Why'd you start crying?"

"I don't know. The tears just came out. What should I do?"

"You should kiss him tomorrow as if you're still playing the game but continue to kiss him so he gets the message that you want more. Then when you stop you should smile because you have an amazing smile."

"You think that will work?"

"If it doesn't then the boy is stupid. But I already know he isn't so everything should work out fine."

"Okay but if it doesn't I reserve the right to blame all the consequences on _you_."

"No problemo! I can handle anything you throw, or he throws, at me!"

"Okay. So until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow! Now we'll go get some coffee!"

~*~

Okay I happen to be very stupid and have just discovered how to do html on ff.net. I know I'm an idiot. Don't scorn me though because I've just given you an extra chapter! *_* Tell me what you think of it and I'll try to finish this story soon. But as I told you in chapter 7 I've been preoccupied with my other story… Well, lots of love!


	9. Rory Will Live

"So Sexy" by munkie

Chapter 9: Rory Will Live

'Until tomorrow… It's not that easy. When am I supposed to do it? How am I supposed to do it? Will it work? Ugh!' So it was "tomorrow" already and I didn't have a distinct plan… That's what I should have been doing instead of drinking coffee.

I looked up and down the halls. 'Where is he? Please be here!' I couldn't find him anywhere. Here I was, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible and he wasn't even here! "Bastard," I mumbled under my breath and went to first period.

He came in at the last moment before the bell and slid into his chair. 'He's too smooth. Why's he avoiding me anyways?'

I looked over at him but his face was a mask. There was a wall up covering his emotions. 'What had John said? Something about Tristan always wearing this façade because he didn't know any better?' I tore my eyes away from him. The last thing I wanted was for him to catch me staring. That wouldn't be good. The rest of the class I spent listening intently and writing down notes. As we were getting up to leave I tried to catch up with him but he was too quick for me. I sighed heavily and slowed my pace. No need to get out of breath if I can't even catch up to him.

In second period he did the same thing, arrived just as the bell was ringing and leaving just as the bell was ringing. 'How did he do that anyways?' If he was going to continue to do that then I'd just have to make him pay. 'At lunch, I'll do something at lunch. But what?'

Then this idea formed in my head and I smiled brilliantly. He could never beat that. I left down that hall thinking of my new plan, completely forgetting about my old plan…

~*~

I could feel her staring at me in every class. 'Why was she looking at me like that? She cried yesterday when we kissed. She cried again! How was I supposed to deal with that? I obviously couldn't continue the game…  But why had she cried? There wasn't any reason for it.'

The bell rang and I ducked quickly out of the door. I was walking to my locker to put my books away before lunch when John caught up with me. "Hey man! Hold up."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing man."

"Why?"

"What's happening on the Rory scene? Anything… _unfolding_?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Has anything happened with her yet? Has she talked to you? Come on! You can't hold me in suspense!"

"Nothings happened on the "Rory scene" as you called it. Why would there of? It's always the same with her… Wait. There is one thing that happened. Yesterday I was going to continue the game with her but when I went up to her she kissed me first. But that's not what _really_ confused me. What really confused me was that she ran away right after and she was – she was crying?"

"What? She was crying? What did you bite her lip?"

I smiled at the comment but then frowned again. "I don't know. And no I didn't but bite her lip."

"That was not how it was supposed to happen!"

"How would you know what was _supposed_ to happen?"

"Nothing. It's – It's – That's just not how I wanted it to happen."

"Hold on a sec. What did you do?"

"Do? Me? Nothing. Why would I do something?"

"John? Tell me now."

"I didn't do anything man!" He looked away from my eyes. Then quickly replied, "I have to go. I'll see you in a few in the cafeteria."

I was about to say something but he rushed off. 'What's with him?' I wondered then headed to the cafeteria.

Inside the cafeteria I got my lunch and sat down. I fiddled with my food, not really eating it. My mind was on other things. Thus is why I didn't noticed Rory sit on me, _again_.

Her skirt was hiked up a few inches and some of the buttons on her shirt were unbuttoned. She had on some make-up and heavy red lipstick. Part of her stomach was exposed and it teased me every time she breathed in. I looked into her eyes and I saw the twinkle and glimmer in them. Her voice was soft and girlish as she bent down to my ear and whispered, "Why have you been avoiding me? Don't you like me?" Then she licked my ear and pulled back. I scrunched up my brow in confusion.

"What? I thought you wanted me to."

She frowned. I didn't like the look she was giving me. She stood up and said, "I need to talk to. Come on." She tugged on my arm until I followed her out of the cafeteria. Before I could say anything John had come up and pulled Rory away. 'What's with that? Why would John be associating with Rory _right_ at this moment?'

She squeaked in surprise then followed him when he whispered something to her. She turned back briefly and said to me, "Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."

I leaned against the wall to wait for her. If I was confused before, now I was lost on an unknown planet, looking for something I didn't know what it was and didn't understand it.

~*~

"What happened?" John harshly whispered in my ear as we went into the janitor's closet.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Why did you cry!"

"Oh. That… I don't know. I can't explain it because I really don't know. The tears just came out."

"Well you've really thrown him threw a loop Rory. You can't toy with his emotions like that!"

"What? Since when does _Tristan Dugrey_ have emotions?"

"Rory you know for a fact he has emotions. He's just not very good at showing them. He was raised the to be the best of the best and if you're going to be the best of the best you can't dawdle with emotions. You aren't _supposed_ to have them, so Tristan throws on this mask that hides everything he feels. He's an expert at it. He's been doing it since he was born. I know you can see through it. You're like the only person besides me who can! And the only reason I can is because I've known him for so long and I had to go through the same thing so we confide in each other. That's why we're best friends. Now you've gone and messed with his emotions. No wonder he's been distant lately!

"Now if I'm the _only_ person who can see through it besides you and those are the only reasons I can see through it, _you_ must be special!"

"What? Huh? I'm – I'm not special. I'm just – I don't know. Ugh! I blame you! You weren't supposed to tell me those things! Now I don't know how to act around him and it's making me nervous and I don't know if I feel the same way. I don't know if I can feel the same way." We were so stuffed in the closet I didn't have anywhere to put my head so I put it on his chest. "Why did you have to tell me?" I said softly.

"Rory, you are special. You're _extremely_ special to Tristan. You're the only girl he's ever had _actual_ feelings for! You've got to see that! Why can't you like him? He's my best friend and I can't stand seeing him being destroyed. You're hurting him more than you think Rory."

"But why? Why me?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Tristan, which I think is a good idea. And I also think we should get out of this closet before he gets suspicious."

"But I need to know more! How am I supposed to act around him? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well I think you should back off and decide your feelings for him before you do something irrational or life-shattering."

"Yeah. You're right." I smiled up at him, a genuine smile and thanked him, then left through the door. Tristan was still standing where we'd left him. He looked up as I approached him.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he said in the same tone of voice.

"We need to talk."

"I already got that."

"Okay. Well recently I found out something that kind of scared me and…"

He was quick to offer comfort. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do? What happened? You know I'm here for you if you need anything."

I smiled up at him. He was so sweet. "No, you don't understand. What I found out has to do with you and it's life-altering but it's not necessarily bad…"

He took a step back from me. "What did you find out?"

"Well, that you – well – you sort of have – have – feelings for me…" I chanced a glance in his eye. He looked utterly taken aback.

"What? How? – " He stammered.

"That's not important. I just – the problem is – I don't know how I feel about you."

"I – I can't handle this right now. I have to go. I'll see you around Rory."

"Tristan! Wait!" I screamed but he was already gone. I sighed heavily.

~*~

"Mom, I think I inherited the power to screw everything up from you," I said as my head hit the table. I held out my hands as Luke passed by. He put a cup of coffee in them.

"What happened to you?" He said gruffly.

"Bad day," I mumbled in response.

"Oh," he said then went back into the kitchen.

"What's up babe? Why the long face and exactly how do I screw everything up? That's insane. I'm perfect in every way!"

"Whatever mom."

"Come on, tell mama what's on your mind."

"I screwed everything up with Tristan?"

"The plan didn't work? He _is_ a stupid boy! I never thought he could be that stupid. I'm sorry sweetie." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I didn't do the plan."

"Oh! So _you're_ the stupid one."

"I'm not stupid! I'm just not very smart…"

"Why didn't you use the plan? The plan was fool proof!"

"Because things came up…"

"What… things?"

"He was avoiding me and I got angry so I was going to continue with my old plan and I forgot about your plan."

"Did you ever think that maybe he had a reason for avoiding you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You _did_ run away from him crying after you kissed him yesterday. Now I don't know for sure but I think that qualifies as something that would confuse a boy."

"You think I confused him?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

She gave me a funny look and concentrated on my face. "Are you wearing hooker make-up?"

"Oh, um, yes. Louise helped me with it…"

"The first time you actually do something I would do and I wasn't even there to witness it!"

"I had my skirt hiked up too and my shirt unbuttoned some."

"NO! I missed that?"

"Yup." I smiled at her antics.

"I'll never forgive you child! _Never!_"

"Sure you will."

"No I won't!"

"Well you have to take pity on me because I screwed everything up with Tristan."

"Oh yeah. Okay, so I can forgive you but I cannot forget this. And remember, this is only out of pity! Ha! Live with that!"

"I think I'll live. The thing with Tristan though? I don't think I can live with that."

"You'll live."

"How do you know?"

"Because he'll come around and apologize to _you_ because he feels bad and that will be your change to apologize to him. It will be like one of those sappy moments in movies that I hate. So I'm guessing you can live with that."

"I can live with that." I paused. "Do you think that's how it will happen?"

"Positive."

"What if it doesn't happen like that?"

"Then live with it because you can't die. You're my baby girl and you're like me. You're strong-will, stubborn and you _want_ to live, so you'll live with it."

"I hate when you're right. I don't want to have to live with him hating me. He's a really good friend."

"And – a fabulous kisser."

"Shut up."

"What? You said it not me."

"So what? You – you just shut up."

"I will not shut up! I will be heard damn it. Don't you tell me what to do!"

"Now you're just being overdramatic."

"True." She smiled. "But! You love me anyways."

"I don't know why."

"Because you can't live without me."

"You're right."

"So all around, you're going to live."

"Seems so."

"Yay! My baby girl is going to live!"

"Shut up."

She smirked.

~*~

Okay… so I don't really like this chapter. I don't know why. Parts of it are good but some if it is just blah…

Okay… so I know you love me. Right? You know you do! Don't lie! Now b_ecause_ you love me you should read my story 'Shadowed Perfection' because I need some opinions. So for those of you who have the time would you please read it? You don't have to read it all the way through and keep reading it… I'd just like some opinions… Well, thanks. Lots of love!

(And remember to review!)


	10. A Friendship and A New Relationship

"So Sexy" by munkie

Chapter 10: A Friendship and A New Relationship

It has been a few weeks since we last talked. He's been avoiding me like the plague. I feel so ashamed at how I handled things. 'How could I have said I didn't know how I felt? I know exactly how I feel… My thoughts have been throwing my feelings in my face forever now and I told him I didn't know how I felt! Grr… I could kick myself. I'm such a liar.'

On my way to class I saw John walking in the other direction. I started walking in his path so he'd have to stop and talk to me. He noticed me there and shook his head. When he came to me he said, "I don't think I should be talking to you."

"Why not?" I asked, puzzled.

"Why do you think? You practically ripped out his heart and lit it on fire!"

"I didn't mean to, I swear! It's just, things are complicated and I'm not very good at expressing how I feel in words."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have feelings for Tristan! Duh!"

"Oh. Why did you just tell him that?"

"I didn't know how…"

"Uh huh. Or maybe you're just scared."

"No I'm not. I just – I need to talk to him John."

"He doesn't exactly want to talk to you right now."

"I know but could you… do something? Anything that could help me?"

"I don't know Rory. You hurt him really badly." I looked hopefully into his eyes. He sighed and finally complied. "Sure. I'll see what I can do, but if you screw this up again I'll kick you myself," he chuckled softly.

"If I screw this up _again_ you have permission to kick me. Several times if needed."

"Good. Now get to class. I wouldn't want the punctual Miss Gilmore to be late."

I smiled and hugged him before heading to class.

~*~

"So I hear you've been getting pretty chummy with Tristan's best friend."

"Hello to you too Paris."

"When will you learn I don't bother with pleasantries?"

"I have to at least try. Now is there something you wanted Paris?"

"Why were you hugging John in the hall?"

"Because he's been a really good friend to me lately and he deserved a hug."

"Since when are you friends with Tristan's friends? Especially his _best_ friend?"

"Since a couple of weeks ago. He's been helping me with some stuff."

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever." She turned and looked straight ahead as the teacher came into the classroom.

As usual the class period was spent taking notes…. On the way out of the door I grabbed Paris' elbow and pulled her to the side. "I think I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Get a date."

"I don't need a date. And if I wanted one I wouldn't need _your_ help."

"Come on Paris. I'm just trying to be friendly and you always look so lonely. If you won't let me be your friend at least let me get you other friends."

"Oh, like you did with the whole dating Tristan fiasco last year?"

"That was a mistake. It would have been fine if you hadn't found out I encouraged him to ask you out."

"Whatever. That's not true. The entire date I could tell he was somewhere else, probably thinking about you. I just wanted him to like me so badly and when he kissed me I took it as some sort of sign, pushing away all the thoughts that his heart belonged to you."

"What? His heart never belonged to me."

"His heart has belonged to you since the day he met you. It will probably always be in your possession whether you like it or not."

I sighed. "You're right."

She stepped back surprised and my admission.

"Look Paris. Can we please just get a long? I don't like this whole "bite Rory's head off because Tristan likes her" thing. So what if he likes me? It's not like it's my fault!"

"So you're finally admitting he likes you?"

"Yes. Now will you please let me help you?"

"I'll think about it," she said curtly and then walked off. I smiled. 'I think I just came to an understanding with Paris…'

~*~

"Hey Rory," I said as I walked up to her in the cafeteria. Then I added, "Can we talk?"

"Have a seat," she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks. Listen… I'm sorry about what happened… and I hope we can still be friends."

She grinned broadly and hugged me. "I would love that Tristan."

I smiled into her hair. "Yeah…" I pulled back and looked into her eyes, allowing my smirk to come onto my face. "And as new friends, would you like to come sit with me at lunch?"

"Aren't I already?"

"I mean at my table with my other _friends_."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." She picked up her stuff and started to follow me. Over my shoulder I heard her say, "Ya know, I really like your friend John. He's really cool." I smiled at her words.

"Yup. John's the greatest."

We reached my table and sat down. "Everyone this is Rory. Rory this is everyone." She grinned again and shook everyone's hand.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. Oh John! I need to ask you something. It's kind of personal…" I looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah, sure no problem." I watched him stand and lead her away from the table. 'Hmm… that was odd.'

"Hey? Is there something going on between them, because last time I check wasn't there something going on between _you_ and Rory?" My friend Andrew said.

"There was never anything going on between me and Rory. I don't know if there's anything going on between them. I'm starting to become suspicious though…" I replied without any harshness. I'd given up on Rory a while ago. Besides it wouldn't be _that_ bad if John and Rory got together…

They came back and settled into their seats. There was a twinkle in Rory's eye as she began talking to me.

"So, Tristan, how's life been treating you the past couple of weeks."?

We fell into easy conversation, our bantering friendly. But a lingering thought stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away. _'Was_ there something going on there?

~*~

I know this chapter is really short but I know where this is going… sort of. So review! You know you want to!

Also this _is_ a filler chapter but I hope it tides you over. After all I _did_ just give you 7, 8, 9 and now 10 all in a row. *_*


	11. Lose Yourself

"So Sexy" by munkie

Chapter 11: Lose Yourself

I straightened my tie and walked into school. When I spotted Rory she was leaning against her locker laughing at something John said. I hesitated for a second before making my way over to them. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Rory. John, where were you Saturday night? I was calling you all night. Why didn't you pick up your cell?"

John blushed and Rory giggled. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "he had a date," then she started giggling again.

I smirked at him. "Really John? Someone I know?"

John looked away and Rory answered again. "Oh you know her, very well in fact. Oh look, here she comes now."

I lifted my eyes in the direction she was looking and saw Paris walking down the hall. "Paris? Paris Gellar?"

My question was answered when she came up to us and said, "hey John. Thanks for the other night. I had fun." She was smiling! Paris was actually smiling!

John turned a deeper shade of red and threw me a look. "Yeah, I had fun too. We should do it again sometime."

Paris ducked her head and blushed. "Yeah, that would be good." Then she smiled up at him and left for class, saying over her shoulder, "call me!"

I looked back at John grinning like a fool. "Was it just me or was Paris acting shy?"

"Shut up dude," John said and then turned to Rory. "Hey thanks again Rory. I think we're even now." He winked at her and she laughed and hugged him.

When he walked away I raised a questioning eyebrow to her. "You're even? I have a feeling I'm missing something."

"It's nothing. He did a favor for me so I did him a favor."

"And your favor was setting him up with Paris?"

"Yup."

"I didn't even know John liked Paris."

"He didn't."

"And now he does?"

"Yup."

"Okay… And Paris likes him too?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay… When did you become matchmaker?"

"I just have a talent."

I smirked at her. "Oh you do, do you? Does your mother know about this? The last time I checked she thought you were a girl."

"I am a girl. What are you going on about?"

"He's got talent!" I mimicked throwing my arms out to the side. Then bringing them back in sheepishly I said, "Nothing funny. I just like talent."

She laughed. "You've seen that movie?"

"Who hasn't? That's a fabulous movie!"

"I know that, I just didn't think you would see a movie like that."

"And why is that?"

"Because you just don't seem to be the kind of guy who would see a movie like Moulin Rouge."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me, Rory."

"I'm beginning to find that out."

"Walk you to class?"

"Sure. We share the same class anyways."

"True."

~*~

I sat down at lunch and was about to eat when there was a thump next to me. I heard a voice say; "I thought we were friends now."

"We are," I said over into Tristan's face.

"Then why are you sitting over here?"

"Because I'm in the best position if I food fight starts?"

"Come on," he said and grabbed my hand with one of his and with his other he grabbed my lunch.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking."

"That's not what I meant."

"You asked a question I replied in the form of an answer."

"You're insufferable."

"Thank you." He smirked and set my food down. Then he grabbed my shoulders and directed me to the seat.

I glared up at him. "I'm not a child you know?"

"Never thought you were."

"So what? You just enjoy treating me like one?"

"Something like that." He smirked.

"You, Tristan Dugrey, are impossible!"

"Ya know? I've been told that before. I'm beginning to think it's true."

"It is! It is!"

"Well then, I'll just have to take your word for it."

"You do that."

"I will."

"That's good."

"I know."

"Okay then. So what's in your cd player?"

"'Orgy'," I stated simply and began eating my food.

"What?"

"'Orgy'," I said again.

"You're listening to a bunch of people having sex together?"

"No you fool. 'Orgy' is a band! You really are music illiterate." She started patting my head. "Poor you."

"So what do they sing?"

"Good music."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"And why not?"

"Because I want to eat my lunch and if I continue to talk to you it would just encourage you to interfere more with me eating my lunch."

"Uh huh."

"Exactly. You going to eat that burger?"

"Be my guest."

"Thank you."

I grabbed his burger and took a big bite out of it. All of his friends were looking at us with interest. It was quite amusing.

~*~

"Hey John! Wait up."

"Oh, hey Rory."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's happening?"

"Is that you subtle way of saying, 'how's everything with you and Paris?'"

"Maybe…"

"Well everything's fine."

"Good."

"You know. I really got to thank you Rory. I never would of thought that Paris can actually be fun."

"She gets some taking used to."

"Yeah, you can definitely say that again."

"Are you two going out again?"

"Yeah, actually tonight."

Paris? Out on a school night? How'd you manage that?"

"I don't know. I just asked and she said okay. We're going to a party at Andrew's."

"This is surreal. Paris is going out on a school night, with a boy, to a part no less! Someone better alert the authorities. Paris Gellar has done a 180 and its all thanks you to you."

He blushed. "No. It's all thanks to you. If it hadn't been for you I'd still be afraid of Paris."

"I think you still should be."

"Naw! She likes me too much."

"True. Did you see her after lunch? She was positively glowing? Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Maybe."

"Ah, you two are so cute."

"So are the two of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you and Tristan. The arguing couldn't be anymore cuter."

"Shut up."

"So… Why hasn't anything happened yet?"

"We're just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that Rory."

"It's true."

"I think you know it's not."

"Yeah, well – what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Be aggressive. Put your feelings out on the table. Make him twitch."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know. Just go up and kiss him or something."

I groaned. "Ugh! You're starting to sound like your mother."

"Did you ever stop to think that you mother might be a smart women?"

"You've never met my mother have you?"

"Well, no, but she sounds smart."

"Uh huh… But if I didn't that he'd probably just think I was playing the game again."

"What game?"

"You know, the kissing war we had going on."

"Oh yeah, that. That was hilarious."

"I'm glad you found it amusing."

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert so I don't know what you should do."

"You're his best friend. You know him better than anyone. What would get it through his head?"

"Hmm… Try the kissing thing. It might work if you do it correctly."

"When should I do it?"

"Come to Andrew's party tonight. He'll be there."

"Okay. Thanks John. Good luck with Paris. I'll talk to you later."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me on the cheek too. "See ya later Rory."

~*~

The house was overcrowded, humming with the music. People were dancing and throwing themselves around the room, inhaling alcohol and making out in front of everyone. It was the same as all the parties I'd ever been to and I've been to a lot of parties. The only thing that was different, the only thing that stood out was Rory. She walked in through the door and my heart stopped. I stood up to meet her. She looked relieved when I found her. 

She must of seen the surprise on my face because she said, "John invited me," as if it were some sort of explanation for her being there.

"Well I'm glad you showed up. I've been bored out of my mind."

"I'm sure you were just making out with someone."

"Ah, you know me too well." A flicker of emotion swept through her eyes when I said that. I couldn't tell what it was. Pain? "You want to dance?"

"Umm… I'm not much of a dancer."

"Come one, I'll show you. It's easy." I grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. I took hold of her hands and put them around my neck, then put my hands on her hips. "Just find the rhythm and sway to the beat. Lose yourself in the music. Let it flow through your body and it will let all your feelings just crumble away. You'll be completely lost in the music. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world. Tune everything out except for the person you're dancing with and the music buzzing in and around you."

She smiled and started moving with me. Soon we had our own rhythm going and she was loosening up. Her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. Her smile was glowing and I had to keep myself from kissing her right then. When a slow song came on she laid her head on my chest. I could feel her breathing coming in short gasps before the slow music took over and she relaxed. I chuckled into her hair.

"What?" she mumbled into my chest.

"Nothing," I whispered and we continued to dance.

When the slow song ended I pulled back reluctantly and asked her if she wanted some punch. She nodded her head in acknowledgement but I don't think she was actually listening. She looked dazed and happy. My heart, as stupid as it sounds, started beating more rapidly and I could feel it screaming her name.

I got us some cans of pop, knowing that they couldn't have spiked them. When I found her again she was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I was about to ask her what was wrong but she looked up and smiled brilliantly at me. 'God… She is so gorgeous.'

She drank the pop quickly then grabbed my hand. "Lets dance again."

"I thought you weren't much of a dancer," I yelled over the music to her. She either didn't hear me or decided to ignore me.

I was once again lost in the beat, with Rory in my arms.

~*~

Okay. I'm going to end it here and I know some of you are going to kill me but It was getting to long and don't worry! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and this is especially for Ginger because she's so crazy that she deserves this. Crazy people rock! *_* Don't fret all of you other people the next chapter will be for you. Lots of love!


	12. A Flash To The Beginning

"So Sexy" by munkie

Chapter 12: A Flash To The Beginning

"Mmm… I could stay in this position forever," I mumbled softly.

"You could?"

"Yup," my voice sounded dazed.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So you'd love to stay in my arms forever," his voice was teasing.

"Yup," I said knowing full well what I was doing.

"Rory?" He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. Before he could say anything a fast song started and I started moving too quickly for him.

Like he said, 'I lost myself in the music.' It was so easy to forget about everything when all you could feel was the music humming through your body. It was the greatest feeling. It didn't matter that I was supposed to be telling Tristan how I felt or that he was dancing mere inches from her body. It didn't matter that he was beginning to get the picture or that she wasn't sure about her feelings. The only thing that mattered was the music swimming through her veins like electricity. Her adrenaline rush was better than coffee. It made her feel free, excited and exhausted all at the same time.

She forced Tristan to forget whatever it was he was going to say and just dance with her. This moment was too good to ever forget. She really had to go dancing more often…

"Whoa! What a rush! Hey Tristan I need a drink!" she screamed above the music.

He nodded and they went to get some sodas.

"Whew. This is great. I'm so glad I decided to come. I never knew dancing could be so much fun."

"Well I know how to make everything fun."

"I'm sure you do."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Not even for a second." With that said I hugged him and walked away, telling him I'd be right back.

~*~

The line for the bathroom wasn't very long but I had to wait a few minutes to use the bathroom. When I came out I rested against the wall for a bit. My emotions were in turmoil. On one hand I wanted to tell Tristan so bad, but on the other I just wanted to forget.

I was there leaning my head against the wall, contemplating what I was going to do when a hand came down and rested on the wall next to me. A husky voice said into my ear, "Hey babe. Having a good time?" The putrid smell of beer was emanating from him. I thought I was going to gag. Turning around I smiled and said, "Oh yeah. If you'd get out of my way I'd be having a better time."

He burped and said in what I guess he thought was a seductive voice, "We could both move. Maybe to a more secluded area."

I rolled my eyes. "That's okay. Now if you'd get out of my way…" I tried shoving him out of my way but he was like a rock. He didn't even move. He was beginning to anger me.

"Look asshole, get out of my way."

"And who's going to make me?"

"You're just making a fool of yourself. I know if you weren't drunk you'd have more class. Well, I'd at least like to think that. And I don't envy the headache you will have in the morning but if you don't get out of my way you're going to regret it."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. You are."

"How?"

I was stumped. 'How _was_ he going to regret it?' I sighed. "You just will okay. If you get out of my way you'll save yourself from more humiliation than you've already gotten."

"I think you're lying."

"About what?" I bit out. 'What was his problem?'

"You can't do anything to me." He started to move forward and I shoved him off of me.

"Go away!"

~*~

She'd been gone for a while and I couldn't find her. I was beginning to get desperate. I frantically searched the place for Rory. When I finally found her a guy near the bathroom was harassing her. I smirked. This scene was all too familiar. I knew exactly what I had to do.

I came up and sort of pushed the guy out of my way and said, "Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?"

She smiled up at me and for a moment I thought it was genuine, but then I remembered I was only here to help. 'I'm only her friend, stop thinking differently!'

"You always think I'm sexy."

"You're right, but can you blame me?"

"Never." Then she reached up and pulled me down to kiss me.

The guy behind us said something like, "Whoa, dude. You're with Dugrey? I thought that was just a rumor." Then he walked off. I smiled into her lips and started to pull away, knowing I had done my job, but she grabbed me by the hair and forced me to stay where I was. I threw away my surprise and kissed her back, putting all of the emotions I was feeling into the kiss.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but when we finally broke away she didn't pull away. Instead she hugged me and sighed.

"Seriously though, have I mentioned that you're really sexy?" I smiled into her hair.

She laughed and brought me down to kiss me again. It was probably the best kiss of my entire life. The best part was the girl in my arms. Willingly. Rory was willingly in my arms and _actually_ making _me_ kiss _her._

I chuckled into her lips and said between kisses, "This should have happened a long time ago."

"No kidding," a voice behind me said. We turned to see Paris and John smirking at us.

"What took you guys so long?" John demanded.

"Things kept getting in the way," Rory replied.

"Excuses, excuses," Paris stated.

"If you'll excuse us, Rory and I have somewhere we need to be," I said and grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her away without waiting for a response.

When I found a secluded room and shut the door behind us. Turning around I smirked at Rory. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"The whole continuing to kiss me thing?"

"Did you have a problem with that?"

"No! God, no."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I thought we agreed to be friends."

"We can never be friends Tristan."

I frowned. "Oh. Kay. If you feel that way."

"Why is it that the guy _always_ takes it wrong? In the movies the guy is always the one who hears a sentence, not an explanation, and thinks the exact wrong thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant I don't _want_ to be your friend."

"You're not exactly making this any better."

"What I meant was, we can never be friends and I don't want to be your friend because I want to be something more."

My frowned turned into a smirk. "Really?"

"Yes! I didn't know how to tell you so I had to get some help… That's why I've been hanging around with John a lot."

"You wanted to be with me so badly you even went to my best friend for help?"

"Yes…"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her again. When I needed to catch my breath I pulled away slightly but kept her close to me. She was smiling brilliantly and it made me feel great.

"You really are truly sexy."

"I think we've established that already tonight."

"I just have to keep telling you because I think you need to be praised and worshipped."

"Really? I could definitely live like that."

"Good. Because that's how it's going to be." I kissed her again, a slow and sensual kiss.

"Mmm… You know you really are a fabulous kisser."

I chuckled and kissed her again.

~*~

This is done. The end. I know you're sad but I don't want to drag it out any further. Thanks for all the notes! I love you guys! You're the bestest. 


End file.
